


Break him

by Gaygirllove



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, blue exorcist - Freeform, gay porn, tentical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygirllove/pseuds/Gaygirllove
Summary: Rin is take an late night stroll when he finds himself face to with a tenical monster





	Break him

Rin was walking through the forest one late night. He a Yukio had gotten into a fight earlier and he needed a break. Rin walk deeper into the forest when he heard a strang sound and went for his sword only to remember that he hand left it with Yukio. Then the sound came again louder this time and from the other side now. Rin thought about turning back but before he could and tentacle lashed out of the darkness and grabbed his ankle and pulled him in. Rin let out a yell as three more tentacles rapped around his arms and leg. 

Rin struggled but it was no use. The two more tentacles, one rapping around his neck and gagging him. The other one tore away at his clothes one by one. Starting with his belt then tarring open his shirt and then taking his pants. 

Then a man stepped out of the darkness. The tentacles coming from his hands. He brought rin closer to him and then the tentacles around his neck so that they were looking into each other’s eyes, the man filled with lust, well rims showed fear. 

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while now.” He says as one of his tentacles begin to rub Rins nipples.  
Rin bit his lip as another tentacle ramed into rins mouth. Thrust in and out. 

“So young, so pretty, and so full of spirit.” The man says tarring away Rins underwear rapping a tentacle around his dick.  
“A spirit I intend to break.” Rin could do nothing but pray.

The tentacles spread Rin’s legs and brought him closer to the man croch. 

“Please someone, anyone help me.” Rin thought as the man thrusted his dick into rin ass, and Rin let out a cry and tears started to fall from his eyes. 

“Ah it seems I have a virgin.” The man cackled mulishly. The man began to thrust as Rin cried for him to stop. The man licked up the tears. 

“Don’t be scared.” The man said as he picked up speed. The tentacles shoved itself further into Rin’s mouth. So much to that Rin began to gag. 

Soon the man came inside of Rin. He then dropped Rin on the ground and pines him there. The man then put his dick back inside rin.  
“Please no! No more!” Rin yelled to no avail.  
Then a tentacle went inside Rins no longer virgin hole.  
“Stop! Please!” Rin yelled as he began to cry.

The man began thrusting again and again. Increasing in speed.  
“Ah ah ah ah ah.” Rin let out moans and his body betrayed him.  
But then rin heard something else, foot steps.  
“Help someone help!” Rin yelled only to be chocked by the tentacle around his neck. The just as Rin was a about to pass out the chocking stopped and was slapped.  
“No sleeping, I want you to be awake for this.” 

Rin was now crying, it hurt so much, he just wanted to die. Rin thought he heard something but he couldn’t make out what. Then the man burst and he was gone.

“Rin!” A formular voice said. Rin felt so weak and fragile.  
“Rin are you okay!” It was Bon. Bon ran over to Rin and gently picked him up. Rin just started sobbing.  
“Shhhh it’s okay he gone. He can’t hurt you.”  
Rin continued to cry into Bon’s should and he carried Rin back to the dorms.


End file.
